


Busted and Blue

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 机器人Smith/人类Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson）“你知不知道，夜晚，是蓝色的。”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> 一点也不普通的世界3.0，机器人Smith/人类Neo（确切地说，Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，双结局（HE/BE可选），OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，这次是玩大了，所以慎入），彩蛋照例在全文的结尾发布。

Busted and Blue

被打碎的蓝色

一

人时常会在无所事事的工夫里捕捉到一些不关宏旨的生活细节，例如有人会和食品包装袋里的薯片数量较真，有人会在意钱包里的硬币有多少各不相同的出厂年份。同样地，在经历了无数个彼此并无区别的失眠夜后，头枕着床沿的托马斯·安德森凝望被挤进窗缝的凉风撩拨起的纱帘，塞满空乏念头的脑袋终于在被褥之间总结出一条有够没味儿的经验—— **夜晚，是蓝色的。**

这样的体会很奇怪吗？托马斯没觉得，毕竟在他不成篇幅的记忆中，鱼缸里的海水灯是蓝色的，蓝色随水波荡漾成灰白墙壁上的一片涟漪；冰箱保鲜柜里的紫外线是蓝色的，蓝色陪过低的气温弥散成阴郁居室内的一团冷气，甚或那伫立于窗台的玻璃花瓶也是蓝色的，蓝色在漫无边际的阒然中落下一道幽幽的光影。这些乱七八糟的映像或许细碎得不能涵盖一整个深沉的夜，但只要托马斯想起昼夜交替后过分刺眼的阳光，想起在拥挤的地铁车厢和交际冷淡的办公室内持续发亮的惨白灯光，发觉眼下的情景与它们的对比是如何的强烈，他就会无所谓地认为答案自明，仿佛列举再多、再贴切的证据都是多余。倘若说还有什么问题是值得辨析的，那倒不如回头想想这朦胧的蓝色到底是从几时起赖上他的。

好，从什么时候开始的呢？托马斯翻了个身，面朝天花板，眨着眼睛心想。

零点过后的夜晚是蓝色的，八点钟的夜晚是蓝色的，再往前推，就连在下班时间还将暗未暗的天空也趁他挣脱了机械的办公而推开家门时往陈旧的房屋里洒了一地的蓝色，拿它把卷了边儿的木地板和随意搭在沙发上的衣物都染上了一层异样的情绪。于是，按照每日既定的时制，这颜色的套路在其昼伏夜出的行动轨迹间逐步被托马斯摸清楚了。只不过，跳脱出一天天单个的日子，他讲不清蓝色是在他几十年人生中的哪个时刻与自己结下梁子的。昨天、今天、明天，过去、现在、将来，蓝色调构建出的氛围一直萦绕在他周身，挥不走，散不去，仅在另一个人曾短暂居于这间麻雀大小的公寓时才勉勉强强被消磨掉一点儿，而那正是崔妮蒂跟他分享同一张双人床的时光。他记得，做事雷厉风行的女人在和他交往了不久后突然乘一个晚上敲开了他的房门，脸上挂着意味深长的笑容，交叠在胸前的两只手紧紧地捂住没系纽扣的大衣。彼时，托马斯一头雾水，他侧过身为崔妮蒂让出了一条进屋的通道，但不料身体随即就被对方贴着胸口地按在墙壁上，后背在突如其来的冲撞中失慎碰到了顶灯的开关——霎时，漆黑让一切物件都隐去形迹，托马斯被人连拉带拽地引向未知，后跌倒在沙发上，依靠胳膊的支撑才不至于整个人压住崔妮蒂。而当视界难得适应了这晦暗的环境时，他迟钝地发现，原来月光所及之处竟全是嫣红的玫瑰。

沙发旁，茶几底，是玫瑰。

崔妮蒂敞开的外套下，也是玫瑰。

它们艳丽，又无辜，用妖冶多情的身姿炫耀鲜活的魅力，用半遮半掩的花瓣吐露青涩的娇羞，更多地，它们只凭着一股甜蜜的芬芳即将向来寂静的蓝点燃，在惨淡的夜色余烬中绽放出火热的红色，继而顺着女人纤细的手指爬上他的耳尖。

“你会陪着我，对吧？”恍惚间，托马斯听到崔妮蒂在他耳畔低语。

你会陪着我。

对吧？

托马斯忘记了自己当时是怎么回答的。总之，从那一晚开始，吵闹取代了静谧，嬉笑取代了沉闷，平素嚣张跋扈的蓝色被崔妮蒂每日放置进窗边花瓶里的玫瑰夺去了地位，只有在前文提到过的琐碎景物中才敢讪讪露面。从那一晚开始，托马斯被他人拥入怀抱，嘴角常常挂有轻吻，自然而然地也会误认为此后的生活已决心同那旧日里惨淡的颜色脱去干系，好像连睡梦都充盈着热情四射的玫红，天真又活泼。但是，事实如此吗？美好总是易逝的，也许等到另一天，静谧会再次取代吵闹，沉闷会再次取代嬉笑，无拘无束的畅聊退缩为一两句轻描淡写的寒暄，最亲密的肢体接触疏离成安全距离之内的照面。托马斯乍见了这样的可能性，于是在午夜异常清醒，惊觉那在黑暗中悄悄凋谢的红枯萎成了一碰即碎的干瘪草茎，而他仍旧沉浸在冷色中，快乐都是错觉。

是吗？

熟悉的颜色在隐约飘有同居者呼吸的卧室内缓慢流淌，把现实剪辑、快进、压缩成等待遗忘的只言片语。转眼之间，镜头切换至恰巧没有开灯的客厅，托马斯坐在沙发的这一头，懒散地注视着电视机，耳朵里是发生在街道上杂音和晚间新闻女主持人猜不出心情的念白，思绪间是断断续续听来的什么 **“为情自杀”** 的短讯，紧接着，他转过头，无聊的目光飞向坐在沙发那一头的崔妮蒂，视线描摹出女人淡漠的表情，然后愣愣地察觉：不知道是不是新闻节目特有的蓝色字幕条太过喧宾夺主，崔妮蒂死死地盯着重播画面中被马赛克模糊的黯淡红色，轮廓融入昏暗的背景，五官和皮肤却在大面积的蓝色投影中失去了表达情愫的冲动，欲启的嘴唇在清冷的电子光中吐出犹如溺水者的离别遗言般无声而颤抖的气息。先见的可能性正在变得现成。

“我要离开你了。”他听到她说。

闻言，托马斯缄口不语。他别过脸，眼睛重又看向自顾自播放视频的电视，视网膜无动于衷地接受了新闻在分针指向固定数字后变换成广告的预先安排。他知道他应该说些什么、做些什么，因为崭新的可能性在这一瞬展开，他可以愤怒、可以辩驳，也可以一把鼻涕一把泪地恳求挽回，这样或那样。但蓝色如潮涌，鱼缸、冰箱、玻璃花瓶，没有上下文关联的想法在他眼前跳来跳去，他想起全球化的现代生产将时间统一切分、循环出了一种模式，所以明天是工作日，他应该早起去上班且不能迟到，他应该待在断绝了无用交流的小隔间里编写八个小时的程序代码。怀着这样的想法，他起身去往卫生间洗漱，提前了个把钟头睡觉，直到天亮后才迷迷糊糊地意识到今天是周末、是劳动组织机制所规定的休息日，而房间里已经没了崔妮蒂的任何痕迹。如此一来，百无聊赖的感觉绕上心头，托马斯把自己埋进了被子，喉咙闷闷地哼出几缕微不可闻的呜咽声，头脑里盘旋的回忆被极力抽空为了那段睡前广告的反复。

现在，他决定点进广告登载的网址。

二

那是个伴侣机器人的官方销售网站。

托马斯在登入网页后目瞪口呆地重温了一遍他们公司的宣传片，不敢相信现在的科技都已经先进到了这般地步。是，他事先就清楚人工智能的运用已经发展得足够纯熟或者最起码能够游刃有余地应对普通人经常“想一出是一出”的社交需求，而且他也确实提前观看过他们投放的电视广告。但是，瞧瞧这与人类无异的外表，瞧瞧这过分流畅的亲昵动作，谁能对着这样酷肖自身的产品保持冷静呢？

反正我做不到。托马斯在心底嘟囔着，指尖点触手机屏幕上的“定制”一栏，立马又被时至今日的工业生产对人性化需求的无限宽容所震惊：一个系统随机生成的虚拟人物随网页转瞬间完成的加载而闯入他的视线，顺便还从侧边拉出了由性别和肤色一直覆盖到鼻尖上扬角度的可变选择，搞得托马斯眼花缭乱。

这样，还是那样？拥有最大自由度的操作界面向无措的消费者再三强调：“你想要的，我们都有。”所以倍受蛊惑的托马斯尝试去调控指标，把机器人的头发拉长一点再缩短一点，凭借寥寥的几个对于他人相貌的印象塑造出了一位他自己也判断不出是否为其理想型的“伴侣”，然后草率地进入结算程序，因为天文数字一般的价格而吓得把手机扔向床边、一头钻进被窝。蓝色照旧在居室内肆意蔓延，它渗透进托马斯的被子，抚上托马斯垂下床边的半截胳膊，惬意于他夜不能寐的模样。几天后，托马斯道听途说来了一个关于机器人买卖的线上二级市场，随即添加了一个用户名奇奇怪怪却刚好同城的倒卖贩子攀谈起来，手机的蓝光泛滥在死气沉沉的深夜。

按照对方的解释，除私人用户淘汰下来的伴侣机器人外，二级市场中还存在着大量原是供给他用的人工智能，它们或由于最佳的运行年限已至、或由于部分组件出现了经过维修也不能达到行业使用标准的故障而被持有者扔进回收环节，等待所谓“有心人”将其拦截、翻新、再次投入流通。

“嗯，我的产品显然不能像官方那样满足丰富的个性需求，”卖家说，“但是呢，好歹它们也算是在各行各业打拼多年的，普通伴侣机器人没有的特长在我这儿可都是应有尽有。” 

托马斯没有表态。

“话说回来啊，如果你不是连一根头发丝都要求定制的话，我觉得我手里能够提供的选择还是挺多的。高矮胖瘦，你喜欢什么样子的？”瞅见他半天不回答，逐利心切的卖方又补充了一句。

托马斯敷衍地浏览着商家的店铺信息，一声不吭。

“哥们儿，”网络对面的人坐不住了，“你到底有什么想法啊？”

“没，”托马斯叹了口气，“就是觉得太贵了。”

“这个嘛… …你可以到别家去看看，我的价格已经算很公道的啦！”觉察到苗头不对，油嘴滑舌的卖方开始滔滔不绝地为自己开脱，夹带着表情的消息一条、一条地往外蹦。托马斯耳根子软，受不起对方这么咄咄逼人的狡辩，好在及时回想起了账户余额和这个月要付的房租、水电费，心一横，随手在聊天框里打了几个用以表达抱歉之情的单词，然后把手机放回枕头旁，闷闷地转了个身佯装入睡。不过，对到手的顾客穷追不舍的机器人贩子没有因为他毫无劝退威力的拒绝而失掉卖力推销的殷勤。几分钟过去了，一份全新的商品推荐叫醒了本已待机手机屏幕，摇曳着诱人的闪光企图为买家还未熄灭的购物冲动加上一把油。托马斯不幸上钩。

“这一款倒是挺符合你的价格要求的，但是… …”

托马斯打开页面，快速略过打头的那一堆他读不懂的产品型号和配件信息，目光直截了当地对准了那位亟待出售的人工智能，随即便被眼前人硬朗的面部轮廓和一头耀眼的金发吸引去了注意。

还有，一双蓝色的眼睛。

蓝色。

“实话实说吧，翻新的机器人之所以能够像伴侣机器人一样地行事，那是因为它们安装了特定的社交组件… …但你知道，这东西不是哪里都兼容的。比如，警用型？”

蓝色。

蓝色像海水，像冰川，像镶嵌了钴离子的硅酸盐。

“当然，这款机器人的履历也是很优秀的，你看看它参与过的行动，你看看！好一个冲锋陷阵的士兵，都中过好几枪… …不！”

蓝色像夜晚。

“不不不，所有的毛病我都修复过了，我保证它可以正常运行，只不过有点… …”

蓝色是无机质。

“就是有点… …”卖家啰嗦了一大堆，说到关键的地方却犯了词穷的毛病，良久才憋出一个让人啼笑皆非的：“性格冷淡？”

蓝色是一双无机质的眼睛。

“怎么样？”卖家问。

“行，”托马斯凝视着机械澄清的眼眸，“我买了。”

“哦… …好的。”

蓝色。蓝色在房间里流淌。托马斯付了款、填了地址，再次摁灭了手机屏幕，一个人安静地坐在有些乱糟糟的卧室里发呆，丝毫没有消费的喜悦或是热血消退后的懊悔。他即将拥有一个冷漠的机器人，可也许机器人本来就应该是冷漠的，与电脑和手机无异，反正那些出现在广告片里的亲切告白和没有定额限制的爱抚就算是由一个真人来演绎也无法令托马斯欣然接受。为什么？你不是有过这样的体验吗？隐蔽于人潮的牵手，藏匿于街角的拥抱，趁电影院熄灯后偷偷倾诉的缠绵细语，还有… …卖家没有收取运费吗？货品的配送方式是什么？它什么时候能被送到？它需要自行组装吗？诸如此类的售后问题占据了思考的频道，托马斯想着、想着，慢慢在蓝色的笼罩中睡着了，等他醒来，淅淅沥沥的秋雨拍打着窗户，潮湿的水汽通过未合的窗页缝隙侵入室内，苍白的天幕接替黑夜的退场，汽笛在几栋楼外的鸣叫伴着温热的氮氧化物飘向乌云密布的高空。寒风彻骨，被冻了个激灵的托马斯不情愿地滚下床，浑浑噩噩地想要去关窗却不巧撞上客厅外传来的敲门声。没办法，他拖着脚步去开门，只见——

“托马斯·安德森？”门后，一个身形高大的男人挺拔地站立于泛起霉味的楼道里，色调暗沉下来的浅色头发和厚重的大衣正在冰冷的空气中不住地滴水。

“是… …是我。”托马斯回答。

“我是你购买的机器人，”男人嗓音低沉，每一个吐字都清晰可闻，“伴侣机器人。”

三

湿漉漉的大衣和西装被挂在卫生间的浴帘杆子上，杂糅了泥土味道的雨水坠落于发黄的白色瓷砖。仅一墙之隔，站在沙发旁的托马斯微低着头，无处安放的双手背向身后，十根手指不安地纠缠在一起。钟表行走的声音从未像现在这样响亮，明明是对方产权所有者的他姿势拘谨，也挑不起话头，只能在心里暗自抱怨那毫不贴心的二道贩子怎么就没有寄给他一份人工智能使用说明。尴尬填满了他同机器人之间不过几个步伐的距离。良久，也许是连二进制的计算都嗅到了浮在半空中的生硬和难堪，头发将近半干的人工智能直直地打量着托马斯，语气平淡地开口：“我该怎么称呼你？”

“哦… …”眉头不自然地皱起，托马斯神情忸怩，难得需要如此郑重其事地衡量自己的名字。他想到了很多种衍生的组合，这样或者那样，但每一个确立在既定字母排列之上的称呼都掩盖不了“托马斯”和“安德森”本身已经普通到能够覆盖英语世界上百万人口的事实。他试想：如果有人将这两个名字抛向人群，那么一时间到底会有多少路人停下脚步、面面相觑，因为某种朴素的联结得到了揭示而束手无策。末了，他泄气地说：“随便吧。”

“好的，安德森先生。”机器程式化地回复着。

“那你呢？”托马斯追问，“你叫什么名字？”

“史密斯。”机器言简意赅地说道。

“扑哧”一声，托马斯忍俊不禁，笑这半斤八两的命名。紧接着，名为“史密斯”的人工智能从他翘起的嘴角中看到了交谈继续的契机，继而开门见山地向托马斯询问起家中未办的事务，结果反倒让对方再次陷入了羞愧不堪的境地。洗碗有洗碗机，洗衣服有洗衣机，操作便捷的家用电器让托马斯说不上有什么工作还需要麻烦同居者来打理，可只要他稍稍抬头、环顾四周，结满绿藻的鱼缸和乱堆在各处的杂物又迫使他不得不正视单身生活遗留下的窘况，于是气氛复归沉默、时间绵延得很长。见状，对细节更加敏感的史密斯擒获了眼前人被攥紧的衣物从身后爬向身前的褶皱和一段消化器官在肚皮下忿忿不平的咕哝，他挑眉，用蓝色的眼睛端详托马斯不停颤动的睫毛，于是径自走向冰箱，趁托马斯后知后觉地上来阻止前打开柜门。

完蛋。

这一下，托马斯眼见史密斯盯着空荡荡的冰箱思量了片刻，眼见它随即不轻不重地合上柜门，登时恨不得找个地缝钻进去。分秒还在钟表的指针上逍遥，其踏步的声音好似在炫耀。寄颜无所的托马斯抓了把鸡窝般的短发，心想该如何靠贫瘠的语言打破狼狈太甚的局面。然而，比语言更贫瘠的是张口说话的勇气。即便托马斯拖沓地堆积出了可资辩白的字句，他也错过了发声的时机，只得任由挽起衬衫袖子的史密斯转身拾起躺在沙发上的待洗衣物。好在，史密斯确如卖家所说的那样冷漠，它举手投足间的冷傲感都无不在强调这一举一动不过是智能系统对人类行为的完美复刻。托马斯站在原地失了神儿，等待他的机器人走向摆放在卫生间内的洗衣机时才一个人坐在了手边的餐椅上，眼光木讷地注视着睡裤在大腿和膝盖处卷起的毛球。依赖轰隆的注水声作为掩体，他耷拉下脑袋，竟希望杂乱无章的思绪能够窥见到往后的日子，希望不平静且不清醒的大脑能够想象出墙后的那台机器人将会如何影响他的生活。

他想到了吗？

也许。但直到软件大厦人去楼空，地铁在站台剩下一阵风，从拥挤的人群中抽身的托马斯仍旧胆怯于门扇开启后的全部可能性。他容忍了电梯里事不关己的绯闻八卦，承受住了车厢内冷冰冰的报站广播，其探进口袋翻找钥匙的手却在层层布料间停滞了动作，包裹在口腔内的尖牙忐忑地啃咬着一处软肉，再无微不至的设想原来都敌不过根植于现实的忧愁。

怎么办？

他犹豫着，在门口踌躇了好久，仿佛花费了世纪之久的时间才从这样或是那样的选择中决定弯曲骨节、抬手叩响门板——即刻，暖黄的灯光和一股香甜的热气同木门合页的吱呀声一齐涌现，缕缕有别于蓝色的气息正懒洋洋地氤氲在房间与走廊隙中的方寸空间内，属于哪位的影子轻柔地拥住托马斯垂头丧气的身体，某种陌生但注定会成为习惯的气场放松了他僵硬的肩膀。

“晚上好，安德森先生。” 

“晚上好。” 

四

深宵的电视台不仅会重播逐渐丧失时效性的新闻，还会放映修复了胶片颗粒感的黑白电影，而多亏了长久以来的失眠，托马斯清楚地知道这一点。

激昂的配乐挤占了静默的空间，苍白的光芒闪烁于步向凌晨的黑夜，画中人夸张的舞台表情和肢体动作是无声的戏剧角色唯一能用以倾吐心绪的语言，英雄抱得美人归。淡淡的蓝色游走在整齐不少的客厅，干净的玻璃缸中多了条甩着尾巴的塑料鱼，相互拥吻的男人和女人将身影倒映在一双蜜糖色的眼珠里，托马斯歪下头，身体蜷曲在长沙发的一角，舌尖舔过上颚，纵使情节有无尽可聊的话题却也在望向坐姿笔直的机器人时仅仅支吾了一句：“你觉得怎么样？” 

“嗯，”史密斯问，“哪一部分？”

“随便。”托马斯含糊其辞。

如此，一直目视前方的史密斯转头望向身边的人类，挂在仿生皮肤上的神情不怒自威，其严肃的样子只叫托马斯怯生生地别过脸去，白净的脸蛋儿蹭过绣在沙发外套上的暗纹。系统正在分析判断，机器人抑扬顿挫地说：“你的‘随便’是指哪一部分？一方面，发生在主人公之间的一面之缘让他们坠入爱河，纵使刀山和火海也不能分离彼此；另一方面，诞生刀山和火海的源头是阶级的鸿沟，是上层人的纸碎金迷和下层人的家贫如洗之间的矛盾，只不过，这个罪魁祸首的身份似乎被巧妙地嫁祸给机器了。”话音刚落，史密斯挑起半边眉毛，结合眼下两人的特殊关系快速推演，然后意味深长地补充道：“我猜，你想听的是后者。”

“额… …”托马斯拉长尾音，不置可否。

“在电影中，机器是吞噬工人的摩洛克，是妖言惑众的巴比伦淫妇，而人呢，”估计到托马斯不会有什么进一步的解释，史密斯自顾自地说，“人高喊着‘脑和手的协调者是心’，用烧死异教徒的方式结束了一台被冠以‘始作俑者’名号的机器人，用善化解了人与人之间最艰巨的对立，从而皆大欢喜。是这样吗，把全部的恶都甩给一个他者？这种方式可以让明天变得更好吗？”

托马斯耸了耸肩，不听话的碎发散落额前，轻启的双唇想说什么却似乎说不出。

“还是说，日复一日、年复一年地，同样的问题将会被一遍遍地搬上银幕，文字、图像和音乐的一体化甚至比瓦格纳的歌剧还要完美，几十年前的机器变成了几十年后无恶不作的工会，反正工人和资本家总会握手言和，生活仍在按部就班地继续，”史密斯回过头，先前的电影已经结束，系统总结出的长篇大论正走入尾声，“不变的主旨，巧妙的修辞术。流行的东西万变不离其宗，永远是同样的东西。”

“哇哦，你懂的真多。”托马斯干巴巴地笑了笑，突发奇想：真奇怪，世界充斥着同样的东西，清醒的人们也拥有着同样的一个世界，可偏偏梦境和失眠让他们千差万别。

“或许不应该说是‘懂’，而是‘学习’，”史密斯的处理器检索到当下放送的片段属于一部营销伴侣机器人的广告片，“通过互联网学习。”

“是的，互联网，取之不尽、用之不竭的宏大数据库。”托马斯也辨认出了熟悉的画面，鼻子在电视中的机器人凑近人类时深吸气，喉结因为机器人举起的手背抚过人类的脸庞而不自觉地滚动。他说：“可为什么，你偏偏学不会伴侣型的社交程序呢？”

“那个能让机器人更像‘人’的组件？不，这事关系统是否兼容。”

“错了，这事关学习。要我说，如果随时即可联通的内容库存和计算速度绝尘的硬件设备可以让你立马贯通浩繁的电影史和现当代理论，那么区区一个对动作记录的模仿应该也是小事一桩才对，”显像塑造的机器人熟练地表演，三色液晶体释放的电流交织成人类眼眉弯弯的细纹，“简单得就像… …”

“就像什么？”

淡淡的蓝色游走在屏幕外的机器人和人类之间，缓慢流淌。忽地，托马斯发现此时的情景有些似曾相识，仿佛过去也有人和自己这样分享了同一条沙发的两头，他在这边，她在那头。只不过，那时的他们相伴无言，貌合心离，而蓝色肆虐得像洪水，楼外有人说笑着走过，降格成噱头的一滩红色氧化如衰朽的玫瑰——是吗？记忆模糊，托马斯看向史密斯，直接或间接经验过的亲近报复式地翻涌出脑海，等到机器人开始纳闷自己的人类为何要戛然而止时，他咬紧牙关，莫名从容地爬向它、靠近它，挽住它的左侧胳膊，头抵着它的肩膀，脉搏加速，权当一切都是心血来潮，可他的呼吸正在发抖。

“就像这样。”托马斯说。

就像这样。

霎时，海量的信息被彻底剖析，跃动中的影像被拆卸修葺，零和一的代码正在重组结构。史密斯一愣，关节仿佛卡顿生锈的脖子转动着，虚假的心跳迎上了另一段近在咫尺的节奏，不经意间擦过对方短发的鼻尖萌生出一种可以被形容为“痒意”的感觉，规划出最佳选择的中枢欲要牵动全身。于是，它眨了眨眼睛，松弛紧绷的肌肉，伸出右手攥住托马斯的手指，在托马斯头顶意外温柔地低语道：“天气转凉，明天上班多穿点儿。”

“安德森先生。”它的下巴埋进他的黑发。

托马斯的鼻腔不争气地反起了酸。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双结局（HE/BE可选），彩蛋在HE版结局后发布（BE结局在最后！！！

五

托马斯想得没错。貌似特殊的伴侣型交互不外乎是对特定数据记录的仿制和再现，万联互通的网络和凝结了人类科技前沿成果的中央处理器让所有事都变得易如反掌。史密斯对待他的态度有了明显的转变，它会在发现白衬衫上的黑色笔墨时皱着眉头指摘人类的不小心；它会在休息日上午阳光最好的时候狡猾地步入卧室、掀开被子、抓起赖床者的后衣领；它还会在托马斯没个征兆地想要挑战烹饪时前脚一脸鄙夷地站在他身后观望，后脚因为笨拙的他被溅出的热油烫伤而一把拉过他的手、恨铁不成钢地帮他冲洗伤口。它在夜静更阑的时刻走近坐在沙发上的托马斯，弯下腰，一手扶着沙发靠背、一手不等托马斯看完视频的最后几秒便霸道地夺过他的手机，柔和下来的声线哄骗明早还要出门上班的人类赶忙去睡觉。它在初雪的那天陪伴托马斯漫步于吵吵闹闹的繁华街道，被风雪阻挡在了马路的这一头，当顺着安德森先生的目光看到了对面信号灯下的一对忘情接吻的情侣时不动声色地摊开掌心，耐心等待犹犹豫豫的后者终归决定了要把自己的手放入其中。

一切循序渐进，一切都不过是简单的数学算式，唯一美中不足的无非是它必需像其他内嵌电池的机器一样充电休眠，无非是他永远都会在夜间无缘无故的惊醒后意识到此时坐在房门外的人工智能和其他任何无人性的机器实质上无异。但话说回来，不能效法机器这样过活的人类果然是最大的不确定因素。气温被愈加强劲的北风裹挟，史密斯明明嘱咐过托马斯要注意保暖，可马虎的后者就是记不住自家人工智能的一片好“心”——大大的喷嚏打在身边，史密斯一个威严的瞥视就足以让心虚的托马斯磕磕巴巴地认命道歉。

不仅如此，没过几天的光景，离开了史密斯的监督便不会记得要好好吃药的托马斯病情加重且果不其然地在某天下班回家后彻底没了强装清醒的底气。他顶着发烫的额头栽倒在刚刚打开门的史密斯身上，不通气的鼻子和张不开的嘴巴在对方凉了几度的怀抱中哼哼唧唧，本来抓在手里的公文包侥幸在砸向地面的途中被反应敏捷的机器人抓住。

“安德森先生，”史密斯叹了口气，无奈地瞅了一眼正趴在自己胸前的脑袋，“我的话对你来说都是左耳进、右耳出，对吧？”

托马斯发出咕噜的喉音。

没办法，史密斯扶着他直接走向了卧室。

在独居生活的岁月里时常凌乱无序的房间如今变得井井有条，新换的床单飘有浅浅的洗衣液芬芳。靠身体力量推开门板的史密斯将托马斯谨慎地放在床垫上，随后脱下他的外套、松开他的领带，感温的程序无需水银温度计的等待过程便早早地计算出了人类过高的体温。床头柜的抽屉里有分拣过的常备药品，过期的那些躺在垃圾桶。史密斯没仔细看包装上的说明便找到了布洛芬，把药片从锡纸版里扣了出来，随即离开，回来的时候手里有玻璃杯和热毛巾。

化学方法，物理方法，应付病人的正确操作对其实缺少实践经验的史密斯来说照样驾轻就熟，它冷静地看向在床上扭来扭去的人类，轻放下水杯，解开对方的衬衫纽扣为他擦拭起身子，蓝色眼眸中流露出的是在不必要假装亲密时才难得本真显现的无感情。不过，病痛难熬，连眼皮都抬不起来的托马斯隐约感觉到有人正在用轻柔的抚摸为他拂去生理上的不适，他分辨不出是谁却下意识地抓住了那只手，继而怎么都不肯放开，甚至还靠着不知道从哪来的蛮力一把将无可奈何的史密斯拽倒，嘴里吐字不清地说着什么。

“怎么了？”半压在人类的身上，勉强避免了同托马斯脸贴脸的史密斯一边询问、一边费力地尝试如何撑起身子，并不妄图这自作自受的感冒症患者还有精力反馈。它调整着姿势，单膝跪地，顺势将托马斯扶起，让他的头枕在自己肩膀上，拿着毛巾的手伸进了衬衫。寻常的降温措施继续流畅进行。可谁曾想，就在史密斯决定结束这还算体贴的照顾时，大脑混沌成一团浆糊的托马斯忽然牢牢地拥住它，一对饱满湿润的嘴唇凑上它的耳朵，捋不直的舌头把一句恐怕除史密斯外再没有谁还能听得清的话断断续续地讲出竟然让接近无所不知的机器猛地犯了难，甚至没有察觉覆在自己肩头的衣服有些湿。

“你知不知道，”他说，“夜晚，是蓝色的。”

六

关于过去几个小时的记忆宛若一团乱麻。

这是托马斯醒来之后的第一反应，也是他仍在发胀的脑袋所能组织出的独一念头。昏暗的室内安静无声，清冷的月光出吹一小片敞亮，高烧将将消退的人类连揉揉眼睛这等小事都做得极为费劲，自然也没有力气去复盘剧情。他只是依稀记得有一个温柔中略带凉意的怀抱为他驱赶了灼烧在皮肤上的炎火，记得有涓涓细流载着极可能是药片之类的东西淌进了他的胃腔，甚至，他还记得似乎有谁在他安睡的时候守坐于床边，长久、长久地不曾离去。可惜，碎片串不成链，细节约等于无，他怀疑这一切要不就是梦中的泡影、要不就是他在病中自我安慰的臆度——两者之间，这样，还是那样，同等概率的可能供他裁定。

但或者... ...

会不会是... ...

忽地，托马斯迟钝地记念起另外一种选择，前一秒还慵懒惺忪的意识突然被惊惶强制启动，油然而生的浓浓羞惭让他整个人都缩进了被褥，长久、长久地不曾探出头。他裹着被子翻来覆去，有些干燥的下唇被咬出牙印，方才恢复的脸色由于加快的心跳而透着腼腆的红。按道理来讲，他不该这么怯懦，毕竟史密斯学习来的亲切也不是刚发生在最近几天的事，他完全可以用一种习以为常的态度去接受。退一万步讲，一台模仿人类行为的机器会在意什么？它无非是在尊从一个名为“成为伴侣”的命令罢了，而这个命令是由消费者提出的，是由产权所有者下达的，是由他要求的，不是么？可偏偏心里明白这一切的托马斯依然不敢面对屋外的情景。他鸵鸟一样地躲藏进被子，直到饥饿的胃发出抗议才迫不得已地爬下床，拖着无力的脚步走出卧室，继而因为太过通明的灯光而下意识地闭上眼睛，等谁沙哑而极富磁性的声音忽然响起，他再次看向周遭的世界，撞见了端坐在餐桌旁的史密斯和不知道等了他多久的一桌晚餐。

“你醒了。”史密斯站起身说。

“嗯。”托马斯低下头，用一个简短的鼻音回复着，抠进掌心的指甲在机器人走上前来的脚步声中暗示其内心不能被轻易道出的纠结。他不敢直视史密斯，不敢多说一个音节，只想在对方完成了一个友善的动作之后随便找个什么理由打发走它，生怕与它共处的任何一秒、任何一点疏忽都会走漏风声。但是，没给托马斯反应的机会，一只覆有逼真薄茧的手掌贴上他的额头，一段模拟出来的平稳呼吸直直地拍上他的脸颊，人类积满错愕情绪的棕色眼珠对上机器的双眼眸，脉搏骤然停滞。他听到它问：“你还有哪里不舒服吗？”

是它。

真的是它。

那一个温柔中略带凉意的怀抱，那一股灌入胃腔的涓涓细流，还有那守坐于床边久久不曾离去的谁，都是它。

如此简短的一句话让人类彻底无处可逃，不得不直面现实，而同样也是因为这一句话，托马斯的心理防线崩溃了，淤塞的河道被洪流疏浚，积压的熔岩突破山口的窒碍。他双手捂脸，哑口无言，浮现脑海的全是昔日的画面——琐碎而无根基的闲言，摩肩接踵又彼此疏离的人群，钢筋混凝土筑建起的摩天大楼，他在车水马龙间穿行，在效仿工厂流水线的生活轨迹上踏步，在碎纸机从不停歇的办公室里重复敲击一百零四个按键。这样，那样，无限的可能性在他模棱两可的态度中枚平；隔断，分离，独自吞下的苦楚在他风雨不透的心底腐烂变质。他沉沦于日常状态太久，敷衍了事地过活，对不可逆的时间没有本质概念，对无论是与他擦肩而过还是与他朝夕相处的旁人都没有操心挂念，形单影只。但有什么东西，有什么样子的一个东西他永远都在奢求，有什么样子的一团火在他胸膛内不息地烧成了红... ...所以，他终于由衷地感到抱歉，为他曾经向崔妮蒂的所作所为感到抱歉。他理解了崔妮蒂，领会到了那些寄托在花瓣之中的渴望与夙愿。更多地，迟早有那么一天，他将重蹈她的覆辙，趁莽撞还不会被谴责，趁畏怯还不会被揭破，就在夜的庇护下，把欣长的身体卧进在狭窄的长沙发，把沾有玫瑰味道的指尖攀上史密斯的耳尖，然后颤抖着双手解开自己的衣襟，轻声对它说：“你会陪着我，对吧？”

你会陪着我。

对吧。

七

史密斯挺入托马斯体内的时候，后者因为陌生的痛感而呼出一声了变调的呻吟，攀在机器人后背上的手不住收紧。凉风吹动白色纱帘，置于窗台的玻璃花瓶明净而沉默。托马斯仰面朝向斑驳的天花板，胸膛剧烈起伏，纤细的腰被机器死死掐住，敏感的颈窝先是被舌头舔舐过，后又被细软的金色发丝撩拨，心头痒痒的，眼前的景物像梦一样的朦胧。史密斯的阴茎在他的后穴里蛮横地进攻，抽插的瞬间差点带出肠肉，被打成白沫的内液和润滑剂流下交合处，没有章法的亲吻在烧成粉色的肌肤上落成情色的痕迹。湿热甬道内的腺体正在遭受一次又一次的碾压，托马斯在遍及全身的电流刺激中不停颤抖，泪水钻出眼眶，涎水滑落嘴角，没顶的生理快感指引他在史密斯的肩膀后划出道道抓痕。可是，凋谢的红是摆脱不掉的梦魇，托马斯突然想起黑暗中萎缩卷曲的花瓣，惊觉在这冷色的氛围中，快乐也许都是错觉。

是吗？

托马斯眼神迷离地看向史密斯，眼见它渐渐直起身子而自己的手臂却被它薄情地甩开，眼见这具健壮而性感的躯体挡住月光，晶莹的薄汗覆盖在它触感真实的皮肤上，而那双宽阔的手正在探向他的大腿、掰开他的腿根。

是吗？

鼓膜内侧响起的都是自己暧昧的娇哼，托马斯意乱情迷地扭动腰肢，欲要将瘫在床垫上的手伸向红到发紫的性器，不料却被史密斯抓住了现形，紧接着整个人都被翻了个面儿、双手被强硬地叠在背后。这还不算完，史密斯把人类的腕骨按得生疼，低沉的喘息涌出紧咬的牙关，空余的手掌大力揉搓对方的臀部，红彤彤的掌印画在两团弹润的白肉上。它更加快速地摆胯，囊袋拍打股间，浅色的耻毛沾上人类源源流出的透明前液。托马斯被它侵袭得头晕目眩、几近失去意识，他嘴里咬着床单，炙热的鼻息是烧在心口的一把火，惹人怜爱的呜咽比过世上最美妙的歌。

然而，这原来都是表象吗？

是吗？

虚无缥缈的，幻梦终成空。

**因为绝望和孤独绵延不绝，比快乐更深。**

理智被蹂躏进下流的欲望，在性爱中沉溺的托马斯没有气力去深究，他抽噎着，陷落于莫大的哀伤之中，放纵泪滴坠在睫毛上，残留在心底的最后一丝不甘翻滚在冰冷的夜色中，进而，他对着他的机器人说：“你爱我吗？”

你爱我吗，史密斯。

闻言，系统锁定了关键词，史密斯一时语塞。它的下体还在托马斯的内里攻城略地，尺寸傲人的生殖器把他未享极乐的处女地搅乱得一塌糊涂，精心计算出的每一下撞击依旧能让人类软了腰、化成水、可怜兮兮的穴口被操到松软又发肿，可一当它垂眼凝视头发被汗湿的托马斯时，一当它望向人类填满哀伤的棕色眼眸时，系统推算出的结果让它深知，某种从故事的一开始就岌岌可危但却意外维持至今日的安全关系也许会被撕裂，某种依托心照不宣的默契才至于苟延残喘到现在的平衡局面也许会被打破。往日里的平静与安稳精致如一只玻璃花瓶，落地即碎。

然而，爱是什么？

托马斯的眼角泛红，脸颊、耳廓以及全身上下的各处骨节都染上妖娆的红，都是生动的红。史密斯从这颜色中窥见到了自己的过去，迟缓地从储存空间中查检到一段尘封的历史记录，一段属于警用型机器人史密斯的往事，而在那第一人称的视界中，它看见一个歇斯底里的男人挥舞着九毫米口径的手枪，连发的子弹让它还没来得及合上眼皮便倒地不起，红色的危险警示框占据了视线全部的空隙；它看见闪烁变色的警车灯是黑夜里唯一的光源，交替的颜色让遮不住风雨的建筑废墟感受起来不那么空旷；它看见就在下一秒，紧跟在划破乌色天空的最后一声枪鸣后，疯狂的男人同样失去了支撑的力量，淌成一滩的血液在人类没有了生命体征后仍然保持着温暖，一颗盖骨变形的头颅大睁着眼睛躺在水泥地上。

彼时，因为伤重，它知道自己将要被回收，而迎面好似宕机的尸体让它觉得人类的死亡大抵也不过如此；如今，漏网的它成为了一台不合格的伴侣机器人，带着警用型的冷漠，由于一个曾几相逢的词语而在春宵中走了神儿。 

爱，究竟是什么。

也许爱是对至善的渴望，是追求理想、洞见真理，于是可感世界与理念世界之间没有不可逾越的鸿沟，也可能，完满即至善，至善即完满，痛苦是自知自我的不完满，所以爱是弥补。可是，爱难道不是忍耐，又有恩慈，爱难道不是不嫉妒吗？凡是包容，凡是相信，凡是盼望，凡是忍耐，爱难道不是永不止息吗？善是神，而爱是神的赐福，是神爱世人、世人爱神，是吾等在上帝的光辉下亲如兄弟姐妹。不，也许爱不是云端世界的恩泽而只是一种经验，是一种刹那的感觉… …甚至，爱是物质的变化，是多巴胺的分泌，是健康人跃升至摄氏三十八度六的气温、不，不应该！人在高呼：“爱绝对不是粗浅的物理化学！就算爱只是力比多、只是后天习得的技能，爱也不能只是实验室里的一纸报告。”但偏偏还有人说所有的爱都是全无意义的偶然，世界上没有爱了，世界上本来就没有爱，因为世界纯属虚无，为爱自杀是一出完美的荒诞剧！还是说，让目光回归到拥有爱的人吧，人存在，人向来已经在世界中存在，而爱其实是这一源始生活经验的回头！瞧，人由于爱而发觉自我！即便站在这里的是一个爱者和一个作为被爱者的他者、对象，但爱指向的应是自己，因为他者在这里是另一个此在意义上的自己，或者换一种说法：吸入并呼出一切自然力的、现实的、有形体的人站在牢固平稳的地球上通过自己的外化而把自己现实的、对象性的本质力量作为异己的对象，对象对人来说应是成为人的对象或者说成为对象性的人，对象成为人自身！于是，问爱是什么其实就是在问——

人是什么？

经历了长久的迷醉和痛苦的欢愉，托马斯被操开了、被操透了，他不能自已地在极乐中释放了，浓稠的精液泄在一片狼藉的床单上，虚弱的呻吟带有哭腔。紧随其后，机器的系统用代码编写出一段近似高潮的体验，裹在肠壁里的阴茎即刻撤出，粘白的液体按照计划的节奏射向人类瓷白的身躯。

寂静。寂静重又登场。

史密斯从床边退去，自行调整过状态，弯腰拾起地上的衣物为身体穿戴。它帮托马斯做了简单的清洁，为他盖上被子，顺便走向窗边，确认冷风没有隐秘的通道可以偷溜进房间。只不过，当步伐迈至墙根、任务轻易完成，它却迟迟没有离开窗台。相隔一层轻盈的纱帘，巷道中的欢声笑语渐行渐远，轮胎摩擦沥青路的声音从街口处传来，依偎在对面阳台的情人们结束不了一场入梦前的亲吻，星光仿佛和一支香烟零落下的火光没什么区别——据说，银河系当中有大约一千亿颗星星，而自从开天辟地以来，在地球上活过的人也大约总共一千亿。这么漫漫的时间，这么多的人，浩瀚的数据海让史密斯在面对着地板上的皎洁时联想起历史上的他们也总是在感怀同样的一种如霜白，但是… …

一段画面从脑海深处浮现，史密斯皱起眉头，忽地转动脖颈，视线指向酣睡中的托马斯和那满脸的泪痕，脸色顿时大变，瞳孔在微茫中写满惊愕。

它发现，托马斯身上的光影，是蓝色的。

蓝色。

蓝色在流淌，流淌在托马斯的身上。

所以夜晚变成了蓝色。

夜晚，是蓝色的。

无限的可能性就在这一瞬展开。史密斯眼前闪过无数条系统对话，它想起人类社会的现代生产将时间统一切分、循环出了一种模式，所以明天是工作日，它应该为出门上班的人类提早准备好早餐，应该待在屋门紧闭的公寓内打理家务或是在无所事事的时候进入待机休眠。它可以这样，也可以那样。它应该努力学习去当一个合格的伴侣机器人，它应该在明确指令的安排下满足人类的全部条件，而现在，客厅还有一地的玫瑰，它应该去打扫。

  
（结局注意！！！）

  
HE版：

但是，一种自发的冲动莫名而生，他走上前，在托马斯的额头上印下了一吻。 

END

结尾瞎逼逼环节：

  
关于标题：来自街头霸王（Gorillaz）的《Busted and Blue》，中文题目源自一位朋友提供的翻译选择。

  
关于电影：电视里放的是弗里茨·朗在1927年的作品《大都会》，“几十年后的工会”是伊利亚·卡赞在1954年的作品《码头风云》。

  
关于“一千亿”：改编自阿瑟·克拉克在《2001：太空漫游》首版序。

  
关于二道贩子：对，又是我，哈（ ~~专注酱油二十年，呸~~

日常示弱环节：

  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我搞了些什么啊，第一次尝试写刀就这么废… …得，我还是整点嘻嘻哈哈的活儿好了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜… …中间那部分关于“爱”的脑残发言大家笑笑就好了，都是我在脑子不清醒的时候瞎掰的，就是看上去高大上而已，刀下留人啊大侠们，如有错误请指出，我一定痛改前非！！！感谢所有的读到这里的朋友，感谢，十分感谢！我这个辣鸡溜了… …

BE版：

于是，它走出卧室，转身时轻轻地带上了门。 

END


End file.
